


The Swollen Days.

by blackwing (doubleinfinity)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleinfinity/pseuds/blackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow indulges Jack by letting him get the golden sheet he's always dreamed about, but something about them reminds him of the markings under Kiryuu's eyes, and it confuses him beyond hindrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swollen Days.

**Author's Note:**

> 01/01: Tumescent.

  
Your golden bed, that's where we are.

You insisted on golden sheets, and I finally broke and let you get them. I always thought the obsession was silly, but they seem to mean something to you, because you push me down onto the golden sheets tonight and grip me harder than I thought your hands were capable of.

"Jacku." It's a quiet sound breathing out of my lungs, but it makes you crazy.

You grab the band of my jeans and rub kisses over the denim, spiking flares of heat through my cock.

I shift up so you can drag them down to my ankles, my skin pressing into the soft-crushing gold sheets that are here because I let you buy them.

You smile on my waist, and I feel your mouth open to speak. "Crow _u_ ," you speak, making fun of the way I say your name, slipping the words around me.

I wouldn't mind feeling your teeth, but you know well enough to sheath them in gums, tongue twisting in circles on my skin.

My body elevates from arousal to remission made of fire, concentrating on the movement of your mouth and the pressure of your breath, almost as if I'm trying to dissect another language, nonverbal clues encompassing me.

White light fizzles around me and I call out to you, body rising into your mouth. Your silver hair whisps around me; I touch your eyes, the yellow marks that trail to your pupils. You play me like your harmonica right out of Crash Town, the new clothes that I finally let you buy...

"Kiryuu," I call out into the exploding darkness, coming all at once, and each time for as many letters as there are in your name. I feel confused.

Jacku.

I black out.

-

Cold, hard rain hits my back. It comes flooding down over my head, making my orange hair droop down around my shoulders. I realize that I'm in a bathtub, the shower hose spraying down on me, shaking, crouched on the floor. I don't remember getting here. Then I see Jacku, trying to wake me up.

"I didn't know you still thought of him," he murmurs, kindness thinly covering whatever betrayal he feels.

I raise my head to meet his eyes. They're cold and perplexed, watching me from outside the tub.

Then he tells me he's going to take the gold sheets off the bed, and I can join him in sleep as soon as I feel better. "I liked the older ones better anyways," he says.


End file.
